Comiket, Fallen Angels, and a Piano
by Watanabe Yuuki
Summary: Love can be found anywhere, even at a Comiket. It also can happen to anyone, even to a certain yuri-lover pianist. A certain fallen angel also included in 'anyone', by the way.


**A/N**

 **I'M REALLY SORRY! I know I should update my main story if I have any free time, BUT! Love Live Sunshine's last week preview made me scrapped every free time I could find to make this. I'm just too hype! I also wanted to make some for Dia (believe me, she has been my fav even before season 1) after ep 4, but I didn't have enough idea (and time) so I focused on this one instead. This is just two-shots and 75% done. I'll post the last part two days from now (after YohaRiko ep), as I want to make sure of some things before I wrap this story up. I hope you like it!**

 **Edit: Nope, apparently I can't make it in two days lol. It's still two-shots but I don't know when I will update the last chap. Sorry guys!**

 ***Note (12.5.2017)**

 **I'm really sorry. Apparently, I can't update this story in time because I'm still busy with my graduation preparation until early January. I thought it would finish by this date but I was wrong.**

 **Thank you for all of you who still waiting and also I can't thank you enough for all those lovely comments, kudos (AO3), and favs (ffn). I can't promise you anything because I'm afraid I can't fulfill it, but I'll try to update before the end of the year.**

 **P.S.: Don't worry! I'm not abandoning this story! ^_^**

* * *

 **Comiket, Fallen Angels, and a Piano**

 **A 'Love Live! School Idol Project' fanfiction by Yuuki.**

 **(This story is a spin-off from my main AU story, "It's Soldier House!")**

* * *

This year summer meant only one thing for the great fallen angel Yohane.

 _NatsuComi._

Ever since she began streaming in Nico-Nico Nii Douga and gained quite a number of little demons, she started to search for a place where she could meet her little demons directly. After days of googling, she decided _NatsuComi_ , to be exact the last day of _NatsuComi,_ was the place. Even though she had to take a 2-hours train from Numazu - her hometown - to Tokyo, it worthed it because not only she could meet her little demons, the annual comic market that held every summer also seemed like the best place to spread the teaching of Yohane.

She told her little demons that she was going to attend the comic market, so she quickly crowded by people as soon as she arrived at the venue. She was overwhelmed by the crowd at the beginning, but she quickly got used to it. She was suspicious that almost half of them wasn't her little demons but the people who thought she was _only_ cosplaying, but she decided to just ignore it. " _Well, the more the_ _merrier I guess,_ " she thought. And so there she was, talking in her trademark poses - mostly a hand in her face and another in her waist - about the great tales of Yohane-sama.

But after some time, she began to frown unamusedly. She thought the people here - who appreciated art ( _doujin_ ) like her - and her little demons would definitely listen to her seriously. Yet, all the people that circled around her were taking her pictures instead of listening to her prophecy.

"My little demons! This great Yoha-"

"Yoshiko-san, can you spin around?"

"Who do you think you are to cut me off? And my name is Yohane!"

"Ah, Tsushima-san, please don't move around too much. At least hold that pose for around five more minutes."

"That will give me cramps for sure! And as I said, it's Yohane!"

"Yoshiko-san! I'm your fan! Give me your autograph, please!"

"IT'S YOHANE!"

She was annoyed when people didn't listen to her but she was more annoyed when people called her Yoshiko. Yoshiko cursed herself for accidentally put her real name when she first began streaming in Nico Nico Nii Douga. Since then, no matter how much she told people that her _true_ name was Yohane, no one bothered listening to her at all. She started to doubt them, were they really her little demons?

But even so, she still gave them what they want. She posed here and there, gave some autographs, and sang some game and anime soundtracks, pretty much what she did when she streamed. Even if the people there didn't listen to her at all and treated her as if she was an ordinary cosplayer, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the attention.

It's already past noon when she finally could break away from her fans. " _The way to spread Yohane's teaching sure is hard_ ," so she thought as she strolled past the comic stalls and went to the food stalls. Shortly after, she stood in front of a takoyaki stall and her hands were full with suspiciously red-colored takoyaki.

"Are you sure you want that, little miss?"

"Huh?" Yoshiko tilted her head in confusion as she asked the stall's owner. "What do you mean?"

"I know it's weird coming from me, but that's very spicy and hot you know. 70% of that thing is Tabasco."

Yoshiko popped one of that takoyaki to her mouth before she retorted, "I drink Tabasco after P.E. This much is nothing."

The stall's owner laughed before he gave Yoshiko a free box of the red-colored takoyaki. "It doesn't sell much, to be honest," he said before returning to work.

As much as she was happy with free foods, Yoshiko knew that walking around _NatsuComi_ with hands full of foods wasn't a good idea. So she scanned her surroundings to search for a good place to sit. The only empty space there was beside a pretty red-haired girl who was sitting alone with paper bags around her. One glance and Yoshiko could tell that the girl was around her age.

" _Now this girl is what you call 'spicy and hot', not this takoyaki. Look at how red she is,_ " Yoshiko thought as she sat down beside the girl. Indeed, not only the girl had red hair, her clothes also mostly red, and her cheeks flushed brightly because of the summer heat. The red-haired girl glanced at Yoshiko and gave her a polite smile before staring back at her phone.

Yoshiko munched her takoyaki while occasionally took a peek at the girl beside her. She was curious why a girl that seemed so normal - abnormally pretty though - could end at this place. She soon got her answer when she saw the red-haired girl's purchases, which were placed in paper bags between them. The red-haired girl was not, err, as _normal_ as Yoshiko thought she'd be.

" _Yuri? Kabedon?_ _Agokui? And so many of them! Well, that's unexpected._ " Yoshiko widened her eyes in surprise. " _A pretty middle schooler girl who loves yuri, eh? Sounds so guilty and sinful to me. A perfect candidate for my #1 little demon for sure. I should ask for her name,_ " she grinned while keep glancing at the girl. But the grin soon disappeared when she realized she didn't even know how to greet the girl, let alone getting acquainted with her. At the time like this, she cursed her nature as a loner who rarely felt interested with other people and was okay with being alone.

But in the end, she gave up thinking and instead decided to just force her way. " _Screw the proper greeting, I'll just talk to her as I like,_ " she grinned again. But when she saw the takoyaki boxes on her hands, she decided to talk to the girl beside her after she ate them all. After all, even Yoshiko knew it wasn't polite to greet a stranger while eating.

Unfortunately, the girl's mother picked her up before Yoshiko could even finish her first box. Just the fallen angel's luck.

* * *

This year _NatsuComi_ was Riko's first since she found her love for, _ehm_ , _a few things_. Fortunately, her mother gladly accompanied her to the event because no matter how much as she wanted to attend it, she wasn't sure she could go alone. But well, it's also her mother fault that she stumbled upon the _lily garden_ , so... Yeah, that's it.

It was around noon when Riko's leg screamed for a break. Her Mother seemed to catch the tired look on Riko's face so she said, "Dear, can you wait for me here? Mom wants to greet a friend over there," before pointing to a stall near them. "It seems like you're tired."

"I am," Riko nodded. "Sure, Mom. Take your time."

But Riko soon regretted her choice when she saw some weird looking guys sat around her. She should just stick with her mother no matter what. " _Damn it, Riko. You're a middle schooler. You're a big girl already. And your mom is only ten meters apart from you, you can always scream if something happens,_ " she told herself to erase her worries. But that didn't work. Scary things were scary. She could do nothing about that.

That was why when Riko saw a raven-haired girl that seemed about her age walking alone confidently in the crowd, she felt awe toward the girl. Moreover, the girl was wearing a gothic dress and sticking a black feather in the small bun in her hair, a getup that she couldn't even imagine herself to wear. Riko always felt that she was plain, but looking at the girl's confidence, she was convinced that she was otherworldly plain.

She soon forgot about her unreasonable fear as her gaze followed the raven-haired girl. _Raven_ \- that's what she dubbed the raven-haired girl - walked around the food stalls before stopped in front of a takoyaki stall. Riko watched in horror as _Raven_ ate a bloody red takoyaki. " _No way that red thing is Tabasco. Must be tomato sauce, yeah_ ," Riko tried to convince herself.

Riko was surprised when _Raven_ looked toward her. She thought that _Raven_ caught her looking, so she hurriedly switched her look to her phone. She sighed when she realized that _Raven_ was just searching for a place to sit. Riko took a glance toward _Raven_ when the said girl sat down and gave her best-but-polite smile when their gazes met. After that, she switched her look back to her phone. She couldn't explain it but she felt she would lose in the girl's violet eyes if she looked a little too long. So even though she could felt that the girl beside her glancing toward her - and mainly her purchases - she ignored it. It wasn't like they would meet with again, so Riko didn't really mind if _Raven_ knew that she was a hardcore fan of yuri.

But Riko proved to be very wrong. Throughout the rest of day, she saw _Raven_ for about five more times. " _She's a cosplayer, so maybe it's normal to see her everywhere_ ," Riko thought. Not only Riko saw the raven-haired girl often, she also picked some information about the said cosplayer, mainly from the crowd that circled around _Raven_. _Raven's_ name was Tsushima Yoshiko - Riko soon replaced _Raven_ with Yoshiko - but she insisted to be called Yohane, she streamed at Nico-Nico Nii Douga as ' _The Fallen Angel Yohane'_ , she was quite famous, she didn't come from Tokyo, she was also a middle schooler like her, and she was a good singer. Again, Riko felt awe toward Yoshiko.

" _Should I make Nico-Nico Nii Douga account tonight?_ "

It seemed like Riko had just become a little demon without Yoshiko needed to try anything.

* * *

It was already four months since Riko saw Yoshiko for the first time in _NatsuComi_ and since then she never missed even once of Yoshiko's stream, blog posts, and tweets. Actually, she had never really been a fan of any public figures before - except for some classical music composer - so she didn't know whether her affection to Yoshiko was normal or not. But she enjoyed how silly and cool Yoshiko could be, so she didn't want to think about it too much. After all, it was not like fangirling over Yoshiko spent much money or time.

Talking about fangirling, Riko even came up with her own nickname for Yoshiko. Actually, she wanted to address Yoshiko by her real name, Yoshiko, but the raven-haired girl insisted to be called _Yohane_ by her little demons in every her stream. As much as she wanted to use _Yohane_ , Riko liked Yoshiko's real name just as much. So she came up with the third option, _Yocchan_. _Yo_ from both of _Yohane_ and _Yoshiko_ , and _-cchan_ to show her affection toward Yoshiko. At first. she was a little embarrassed after she made that nickname, but she heard from her friends that giving nicknames for your favorite actress was normal, like Mimo for Suzuko Mimori or Shuu Creme for Saitou Shuka. So she stuck with _Yocchan_ until now.

And tonight, as usual, Riko was sitting in front of her laptop watching Yoshiko's weekly stream. This time Yoshiko told them about her battle with _Hades_ when she had just thrown to hell. Riko still felt amazed at how Yoshiko could make her stories so elaborate yet solid. Sure, sometimes the stories sounded cliche and trashy, but there were not many plot holes in Yoshiko's setting - or as Yoshiko insisted, tales - about _Yohane_ , even if Yoshiko crammed Gods from all over the world to her stories.

"And that's, my little demons, how I became the ruler of the hell," Yoshiko said dramatically as she stricken her usual pose.

Riko giggled as she clapped her hand a little.

"Okay, that's enough of my tales for tonight because I have to revise my plan to overthrow the heaven soon," so Yoshiko said but Riko clearly could see the raven-haired girl was eager to say something else. "But before that," Yoshiko continued, "I have good news for you little demons."

Riko could see curious comments flooded the stream. It seemed like Yoshiko could also see the comments, as she gave the camera - the viewer, _the little demons_ \- a smug smile. "Rejoice! This Yohane-sama will give you her presence on the last day of this year _FuyuComi_! Let's all descend together!"

Riko didn't waste any time, she didn't even wait for Yoshiko to end the stream, as she stood up and stormed the kitchen while shouting, "MUUUUM! LET'S GO TO _FUYUCOMI_!"

* * *

 _NatsuComi_ was a pleasant experience for Yoshiko, so she made sure to attend _FuyuComi_ also at the end of the year.

" _Lily's here again_ ," Yoshiko thought when she saw a familiar red-head among the crowd of people. It was not every day you could see a pretty girl bought a bulk of yuri _doujin_ , so even though Yoshiko had only seen the girl once, she pretty much remembered her already. " _Isn't it a fate? I mean, out of all three days of FuyuComi, she comes at the same day with me._ "

Little did she know that Riko was actually her most faithful _little demon_ and planned that _fate_ all along.

By the way, ever since Yoshiko saw Riko for the first time in _NatsuComi_ , she dubbed the redhead _Lily_ in her head. It simply came from the genre that the redhead seemed to love so much, _Yuri*._

That aside, throughout the day the fallen angel and the redhead caught each other in their eyes so many times, more than Yoshiko could count. But despite the clear interest that grew inside them, they hesitated to speak to each other most of the times. And when at last one of them cast away their hesitation, Yoshiko's bad luck would always strike. For example, when Riko finally gathered her courage to talk, someone spilled their drink at Yoshiko's face so she had to flee to the bathroom. Or when Yoshiko finally decided to call Riko, she tripped over nothing and then lost the redhead. Similar things happened until the end of the event.

There was only one word they could mutter at the end of the _FuyuComi_.

"Damn."

* * *

It was only the first night of the year but Riko frowned already. Not a good way to start a year but she didn't care. All she thought was how she could make a memorable "Happy New Year" tweet to Yoshiko.

Actually, this is her first attempt to tweet Yoshiko since they met. All this time Riko never bothered to tweet Yoshiko because she thought that tweeting Yoshiko wouldn't make anything different. Yoshiko had many _little demons_ who tweeted to her after all, so the chance of Yoshiko read her tweet was very slim. And even if Yoshiko happened to read her tweet, it wasn't like Yoshiko know her so there was no meaning in that.

But after her attempt to get acquainted with Yoshiko failed a few days ago, she was tempted to tweet a happy new year to Yoshiko. Maybe, just maybe, Yoshiko would notice her. And in the one in the million chance Yoshiko read her tweet, she wanted Yoshiko to be impressed by the tweet.

But nope, she couldn't think of anything good. So after one last sigh, she decided to just tweet something normal.

She was the _Normal Monster Riko-pi_ , after all.

* * *

It was only the first day of the year but Yoshiko was lazing in her bed already. Well, it was according to her mother. According to her, she was not lazing. She was checking how were her little demons doing.

Actually, all she did was lying down in her bed while reading tweets from her little demons. Even though she never reply to her little demons' tweets, Yoshiko actually read them if she had free time. So in holidays when she had a lot of free times, she made sure to read all the tweets she received as many as she could.

But it seemed like today was a different case because she stopped at the fourth tweet from the top of her feed.

 **Sakurauchi Riko Sakura_Riko | 0m**

 **Happy new year, Yoshiko-san!**

That was all. That was maybe the most normal tweet she ever received since she made her Twitter account, but that was not the reason she stopped scrolling. It was the profile picture beside the tweet that shocked her. It's _Lily's_ picture. " _The heck? Lily? So she's actually my little demon all along?_ "

Yoshiko stared at her phone for literally full five minutes before stood up and slamming it onto her bed and screaming with all her might, "HELL YEAH!"

"Yoshiko! Keep your voice down!"

She immediately covered her mouth with her hands to calm herself. After she calmed down, she shouted back to her mother, "Sorry, Mum!" before picking up her smartphone and tapping furiously at Riko's profile. She didn't even remember to sit down when she tap the 'Follow' button.

Yoshiko realized that all she knew about Riko were the girl was very pretty and loved _yuri doujin_ but she couldn't deny that she was quite interested in Riko. It didn't mean that Yoshiko liked the redhead or had any romantic feelings toward her, she just wanted to know Riko more.

" _And what now,_ " Yoshiko thought to herself while she scrolled down past Riko's twitter's feed. This time she remembered to sit on her bed. She could wait for Riko to tweet again or even waited for a direct message. Riko - _Lily_ \- was her little demon after all. But after some moment of thinking, she decided that it was enough of her wimpy act. It was clear that she wanted to know Riko more, so it was also clear that she needed to act.

Yoshiko tapped 'Message' button as she muttered, "I'll text her, I guess." But as she was about to type the message, she moaned irritatedly. " _How the heck should I text her? Normal? What's normal anyway? As the usual Yohane? Yohane never text anyone!_ "

As much as she hated it, Yoshiko admitted that she didn't know how to properly text someone. Her mother always preferred a call to texts, so she never texted her mother. She also never texted her friends in the school before, because she never needed to.

After minutes of thinking, she gave up and typed whatever she had in her mind. "Screw normal text, here we go," muttered Yoshiko as she sent a direct message to Riko.

 _Yoha_Yohane: uh, hello?_  
 _Yoha_Yohane: err, i_ _believe we met somewhere before but i'm_ _not sure so i_ _text you_

Yoshiko frowned upon her own text. She couldn't believe she could be that wimp. The excuse seemed so lame, but well, technically they _did_ meet.

As she busy cursed herself, she felt her phone vibrated.

 _Sakura_Riko: Ah!  
_ _Sakura_Riko: You remember me?_

" _Wait, so she also remembers me? So what's the point of me making excuses, geez._ "

 _Yoha_Yohane: no, that's my question. you remember me?  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: i saw you a couple of times in comiket but we never really talk  
Sakura_Riko: ?_  
 _Sakura_Riko: But you've just said we met before (?)_

Yoshiko once again cursed herself for her stupidity.

 _Yoha_Yohane: ah, forget about that. that's not important_  
 _Sakura_Riko: Um, okay (?)_  
 _Yoha_Yohane: so, uh, what're you doing?_

Yoshiko hit her forehead immediately after she sent the message. "The heck Yoshiko! What are you doing asking 'What are you doing?' to a stranger! Are you stupid or what!"

"Yoshiko! Your voice!"

"Sorry, Mum!"

 _Sakura_Riko: I've just finished bathing minutes ago, but now I'm doing nothing.  
Sakura_Riko: What about Tsushima-san?  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: i'm lazing in my bed if you can say that doing something_ _  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: wait, how the heck you know my name?  
Sakura_Riko: Because I'm one of your little demons?_

Yoshiko clearly didn't expect this 'Sakura_Riko' to play along with her as it took Yoshiko more than a minute to reply. But she could feel the corners of her lip curled up by itself. Chatting with Riko was not as hard as Yoshiko thought it would be.

 _Yoha_Yohane: it seems like you know your place_

She still didn't know how casual she should talk but it seems her last message was too much. She was afraid Riko took it seriously so she hurriedly added.

 _Yoha_Yohane: which is good_  
 _Yoha_Yohane: this yohane-sama_ _is impressed_  
 _Sakura_Riko: Well, I'm honored, your highness._

Yoshiko laughed when she read Riko's last message. " _This is fun._ "

 _Yoha_Yohane: but seriously, just Yoshiko is fine_  
 _Sakura_Riko: Oh? I thought you would insist to be called Yohane as usual.  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: then Yohane  
Yoha_Yohane: as usual? do you watch my stream often?  
Sakura_Riko: How about no. Yoshiko-chan, then.  
Sakura_Riko: Well, actually more often than I want._

Yoshiko couldn't tell it was a joke or not but she could feel her cheek flushed. She grinned as she lied down in her bed.

 _Yoha_Yohane: make up your mind lily  
Yoha_Yohane: don't be greedy  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: you can only choose one and i'm being generous here_ _  
Yoha_Yohane: more often than you want?  
_ _Yoha_Yohane:_ _don't worry. no one can resist my charm after all  
_ _Sakura_Riko: Lily? Are you by any chance referring to me?  
Sakura_Riko: Sure. No one can._

She didn't want to sound that she remembered Riko _only_ because Riko loved _yuri_ , so she omitted the explanation as for where ' _Lily'_ come from.

 _Yoha_Yohane: of course  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: you're the first little demon who get a name from me  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: be grateful  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: btw is it just me or your last text is a sarcasm  
_ _Sakura_Riko: No it isn't.  
_ _Sakura_Riko: About my 'name', can I refuse?  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: no  
_ _Sakura_Riko: Do I have any other choices?_ _  
_ _Yoha_Yohane: no_

The big grin that showed in Yoshiko's face didn't disappear for the rest of the night. They talked about so many things, even the most stupid things like why dogs had four legs. Yoshiko's explanation of why dogs had four legs includes her battle with Zeus and Riko didn't even try to ask why.

At the end of the night, the exchanged the LINE ID and promise to talk to each other more the next day.

* * *

Riko woke up with a smile the next morning. She didn't expect to enjoy her interaction with Yoshiko so much. The raven-haired girl was as fun as she thought all this time.

"Riko! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, Mum!"

She decided to check her LINE before went down and found new messages there. It's from Yoshiko.

 **Yohane:** A little gift for my little demon.

It followed by a picture of a very beautiful sunrise on a beach. Yoshiko told her last night that her house is close to a beach so most likely the fallen angel took the picture by herself.

Riko could feel her cheek blushed heavily as she thought that the message was, well, _romantic._

What a good way to start a day.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***I know many of you know this already, but in case you don't, _Yuri_ means _Lily_ in English.**

 **I don't know how normal 'normal monster' is. Riko (and Cheek) took normality to another level.**

 **Btw now you know my favorite seiyuu(s) and my seiyuus OTP. Believe it or not, Shuu Creme came from Anchan.**


End file.
